Dino Crisis: Second Generation
by PrincessJuliaOfHeart
Summary: When Regina's daughter Rei is assigned to work on Kyouryuu Island she's faced with genetically enhanced dinosaurs and tracking down a mad scientist.
1. Chapter 1

Dino Crisis: Second Generation

Log Date: September 20th 2029

We arrived on Kyouryuu Island to assist the directors in security. Who would've thought all of my training really would come in handy.

Rei Erickson-Weapons SpecialistMaintenance

Rei put down her data pad and looked around her room, "cozy," she said sarcastically at the grey walls and neutral tones of the room. She pulled out her gun case and automatically grabbed her 50 caliber rifle and started cleaning it. Being around this place made her edgy; recreating dinosaurs for entertainment such a foolish idea. Her mother had warned her against such things but said that scientist will never give up until they were able to recreate them and tame them like the animals they were. She sighed; her mother had been the best in teaching her about the world around her. Teaching her about the nature that was shrinking every year because of modernization, spices you could use in cooking, and weaponry. The best lesson her mother had passed onto her, it was a form of protection against a lot of things.

"Rei!" cut in Andrew from outside the door, "Dr. Valspar is requesting the team's presence."

She sighed, 'good because I'm getting off this god forsaken rock in three days and I'm not coming back.' She stood up from her bed after carefully placing her rifle back into its case. Her heeled boots quietly tapped on the floor while she walked to the doctor's office, she tried to look through the small windows on the doors she was passing but all of them were dark. She heard light laughter down the hall, probably Dr. Valspar's daughter, Mina; she was a cute girl and knew how to get around after curfew.

Andrew was fast walking in front of her, "I think we should hurry he said it's important." He took a sudden turn down a hallway and walked into an office, "well, Bobby said he wouldn't be here until later he's in the Security Room checking up on the cameras."

Rei smiled while she thought about her somewhat boyfriend, they hadn't made it official since they hadn't actually gone out anywhere before being dragged to this wannabe Jurassic Park. She nodded and saw the Doctor walk in another door on the opposite side of the room. "Doctor Valspar," she greeted nodding her head as they all took a seat, she crossed her legs and relaxed while the doctor searched for something in his desk.

"I'm so sorry to bother you this late at night but my partner Dr. Delyn has gone missing and he left a note…" he said trailing off as he fished something out of his desk, "ah here it is."

Andrew rolled his eyes as the Doctor held it up to read.

"It says that he is leaving but taking his secret of living dinosaurs with him," Valspar gave a puzzled look, "does that mean he's going to…"

"Release all of the dinosaurs," Rei said hearing an alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Alert

The alarm rang throughout the building and there was the clicking and whirl of gears as metal grates dropped over the winders and all of the doors automatically locked. Before the office door closed Mina, the doctor's daughter, ran in with her card key at hand.

"I heard the alarm go off," she said breathless and then walking over to a chair to sit down, "are they in the building?"

Valspar could only shrug, "I don't know but Delyn left saying he was taking his secret with him."

Rei stood up after hearing a scratching at the door, "Andrew extra pistol?" she asked while he pulled on out and threw it to her. "We need to get out of here; if I can get to Bobby we can radio for a helicopter." She looked at the small pistol in her hand, "and get my case, I can't work with this."

Andrew laughed, "Man you have a leveled head on those shoulders."

Rei smiled, "and I plan on keeping it that way thank you very much."

Valspar hung his head in despair, "there's no way to get out unless we use my card key but even then I'm sure some of them have gotten inside." He sighed while the lights flickered out and the hum of electricity ceased.

Mina rolled her eyes, "daddy come on, there are plenty of ways to get around, and we can restore the electricity! I don't see why you're acting this way but isn't this what we planned for incase the dinosaurs got out?"

Rei nodded her head, "that's right and if we can restore the system then we'll be safer."

Valspar looked up, "Ok but I'm going with Andrew to retrieve your case, and you go with Mina to restore the electricity." Both Andrew and the doctor stood up and they walked to the door the doctor had originally walked in.

Mina nodded, "I know how to fix it anyways," she said while she unlocked the door with her card key and they all started walking down a quiet hallway.

Rei held her gun in front of her but in a relaxed position and she walked in front of the group; there was a buzzing noise and the lights came back on but dimly.

"Rei…Andrew…can anyone hear me?" Asked Bobby from a wrist communicator that was having static interference.

"Bobby?" Asked Rei while she lifted her left arm up and looking into it.

"Rei, thank god you answered…the dinosaurs have….electricity…out…generator powering…" Bobby said as the static interference grew stronger and terminated the transmission.

"Damn," She said wiggling her wrist around, "Andrew we have to get the power back up."

"You mean you and Mina do, I'm going to retrieve your case," Andrew said while they turned down a different hall while Mina pulled Rei in the opposite direction.

"We'll see you later then," Mina said while the others made a turn and disappeared from view.

"Well we had better be quick or find another gun," Rei said while her ears perked up slightly, "what was that noise?" she asked while hearing a clicking sound.

"I think it's a…" Mina started while they rounded a corner and saw a Velcoiraptor.


End file.
